


An Empty Bed And A Cold House

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Series: Cuddling Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk only mentioned in passing, Eridan's Accent, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, RoxSol only in passing, Sollux only in passing, bad language, cheating assholes, fuck yeah eriroxy, semi sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time he had slept in an empty bed. But this one was damn different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Bed And A Cold House

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do this on with pain and tears, but I thought I’d spare Eridan the agony. Sorry this took so long. First time writing Eridan’s accent. Bear with me. Oh and I like Dirk…just not with Jake. Honestly Jake’s kinda dumb.  
> IFUCKINGLOVEERIROXYINALLFORMS -screams into the sun-

This was the fifth week in a row that, whenever he had off, it seemed like Jake up and abandoned him.

Eridan picked up his phone and dialed the one of the only people he knew that would listen.

“Roxy here!” Oh good, he caught her before she started drinking or coding.

“Hey R-roxy.” He hiccupped.

“Oh Eridan… not again. I am dead serious this time. I will kill him! It’s not like he doesn’t know your schedule, I've sent it to him. Nothing you say or do will stop me from stabbing him. And then I'm gonna kill Dirk. No I’ll let _Jane_ kill Dirk. That asshat. This is the last time Jake is going to hurt my moiral. I don’t even care if he _is_ a friend. I hate him and I hate me for setting you two up.” She growled and he can tell by the shuffling, she has him on speaker phone and she’s pacing.

He sighed and shook his head as he curled up under the sheets. “No you can’t do that. And don’t hate yourself.”

“And why _not?_ ” She shouted.

“Because I lovve him. And if he’s happier spendin’ time wwith Dirk wwhenevver he can, than I shouldn’t take that awway from him.” He said simply. “And besides, this happens often enough I can’t help but wwonder if maybe he wwouldn’t be happier wwithout me and wwith Dirk. I lovve him too much to make him stay if he doesn’t wwant to.” He added, sighing a little sad sigh.

“Oh my poor darling. Do you want me to come over with something to get drunk on?” She asked softly, already picking up the alcohol she on hand.

“Nah, I’m goin’ to sleep. Maybe in the morning he’ll be back and wwe’ll continue on like wwe alwways do. Maybe he’ll stick around next time I get off wwork.” He said, drawing Jake’s pillow tight to his chest, pressing his phone to his ear. “Just, talk until I fall asleep? Tell me about everyfin, tell me about your codin.” He said, knowing Roxy would appreciate the fish pun, even though they both know he hated them.

Roxy chuckled-sighed. “Okay Eri. Well, let’s see. Sollux took me out a couple days ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me about it immediately after? I'm ashamed Rox, ashamed.” He laughed with her.

“I thought I’d save you the details of all the things he can do with that split tongue. And besides you don’t like him.”

“True, but I like you. And I alwways wwant to hear about your day. Actually, you knoww wwhat? I havve either a bottle of wwine or wwhiskey in my fridge. I'm goin’ go drink half of it by myself.” He said with a chuckle, sitting up from under the sheets only to freeze and drop his phone from where it was pressed up against the side of his head, staring at Jake who was standing in the doorway.

“Eri. Are you there? Answer, or I’ll worry. Eridan. ERIDAN AMPURA ANSWER ME OR I'M COMING OVER.” He heard his morail shout.

He scrambled for the phone, eyes never leaving Jake. “R-Roxy, he’s here. I'vve got to go.” He stuttered out.

“PUT HIM ON I WANT A WORD WITH THE FUCKER.” She shouted, loud enough that Jake flinched across the room.

“No Roxy, please, just I havve to go, please don’t make this wworst.” He said hanging up quickly.

Seconds later, Jake’s phone started ringing, blasting Roxy’s ringtone. He flinched as he answered it.

“Now you listen here you little shit. This is not the first time Eridan’s called me crying over your worthless hide. You damn well know when he gets off from work, but are you ever around? No. Too damn busy with Dirk, and he’s the next on my list, after I tell Rose, who will tell Dave. Soon everyone will know what an asshole you are. I will fuck up every single piece of electronic that you and Dirk own. And what I can’t do you damn sure bet that Sollux and Karkat can. So you make this right or so help me God, I will end you and they will never find the body.” She told him, a promise ringing in her voice.

Eridan flinched as Jake ends the call. He looked down at the blankets and fiddled with them. As Jake opened his mouth to talk, Eridan shook his head.

“If wwe’re goin’ to havve this conversation, I need to be drinkin’. I need to drink until I pass out and wwe can claim this wweekend nevver happened.” He snapped, crawling out of bed and going for the wine in the fridge, only to be stopped by Jake’s hand on his arm.

“Eridan, we need to talk. Don’t make this any harder than it needs be, baby.” He said with sadness in his voice.

Eridan flinched at the pet name. “Fine, just not tonight. Please. Can wwe just pretend for one more night? Pretend that you wweren’t off fuckin Dirk but you wwere here wwith me and wwe spent my off day here in _our_ bed, in _our_ house wwith you cookin’ breakfast and wwe talked about everythin’ and nothin’? Just like wwe used to do?” He begged, shaking off his arm and walking into the kitchen, where he pressed his head up against the fridge door, blinking back tears as he opened the fridge, finding a bottle of whiskey instead of wine. He drank a long pull from it, shaking off the burn.

He walked back to bed, seeing Jake pulling off his shirt and crawling into bed. Even after all the shit they had gone through, the sight still sending chills up and down his spine. Eridan quickly shoved those feelings away and crawled in to bed with him.

“Eridan…” Jake sighed.

“No. Just no. I’m pleading wwith you. Let’s not start a fight tonight. It’s been a long, lonely day. You abandoned me, not for the first time either, and then you come crawling home and try to make nice wwhen you can’t fix the mess you’vve made and you knoww wwhat? I hate you.” He said, wiping tears away from his eyes as Jake curled up behind him, holding him tight. “I wwant to hate you but I can’t because I still lovve you and because of that, I need to you to get your things together in the morning and leavve. I can’t havve you in my house if you’re goin’ to cheat on me.” He whispered, even as he felt Jake’s tears on his shoulder.

“…I’ll be gone before you wake up.” He promised.

“Thank you.” Is all the reply he got before Eridan drifted off, knowing that tomorrow he’d call Roxy and have her bring as much liquor that she could.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY IM SORRY. Wow do I feel shitty. This started out like Crying did and then I changed it so that way it turned out Jake was off looking for a ring with Dirk to propose and but then Roxy showed up and then it went downhill. I’d say sorry but I really kind of like this one.
> 
> The next on will be a direct sequal to this, but in present tense and from Roxy's POV WITH PESTERCHUM HANDLES AND COLOURS AND ALL and dont get mad at Dirk. He'll be explained in that one too. Toddles, off to do homework.


End file.
